


Other Side

by blindjaimie



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindjaimie/pseuds/blindjaimie
Summary: As Oscar was never allowed to be Jane's handler, things go a little different than expected. When Sandstorm falls, the terrorist runs to Asia, so the FBI can't locate him. Meanwhile, his former fiancée stays in New York, with the FBI, and still has no idea who he is. Until one day, everything changes.
Relationships: Jane Doe & Kurt Weller, Jane Doe/Oscar (Blindspot), Remi Briggs / Oscar (Blindspot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to my Joscar (or Remi/Oscar) AU! I hope you guys like it :)

Prequel

"You did this to yourself." 

The words echoed in Jane's head. As she sat on the couch in her safe house, staring at the white walls, she couldn't help but wonder why. Why would anyone cause themselves such torment? Such pain. Figuring out who to trust had to be one of the hardest challenges she put herself through. After all, videos can be manipulated. She had no proof there wasn't a gun pointed to her head as she said those words to the camera. “His name is Joe. You can trust him.” Her video version said to herself. 

For days after she was rescued by Joe, they had been meeting at an abandoned warehouse, where they would share food, talk, and she would get instructions on what her next acts should be. She was told she had to follow through each order carefully, so the mission wouldn’t be compromised, and when she asked why they would think she would help them, the answer was short and simple. “They won’t hesitate to kill Kurt if you don’t.” 

The thought of someone putting a bullet to Kurt Weller’s skull rushed through Jane’s mind, and her whole body shivered. She had no idea where all the sudden rage came from, but it was there, and she held herself back not to break Joe’s nose with her fist. So, she adjusted her shirt and nodded. Whatever needs to be done. I won’t compromise my team, she thought. 

It had been weeks of small tasks, until it wasn’t. The pen swap, the car tracking chip, the drive she had implanted into one of FBI’s computers. While she thought to be proving herself useful to Joe, and all the people working behind him, and most importantly, keeping Kurt safe, she had been framing Bethany Mayfair for a murder Joe had committed. 

Everything was falling apart around Jane. Her said handler, Joe, had killed two people, one of them being Mayfair herself, right in front of Jane’s eyes. She had plenty of time to rethink in her head where it all went wrong, as she sat on the cold floor of the CIA black site Kurt sent her to, after finding out she isn’t Taylor Shaw. How could I even trust a word Joe said to me? How could I let him get into my head like that? I was so stupid, her thoughts were clear, even though her vision wasn’t. 

Even when everyone thought she was Taylor Shaw, she was called Jane Doe by the people around her. It never felt real. She had spent the past months just hoping to figure out who she truly is, where she came from, and what had happened to her. For the first time, in that moment, when she was all alone, when there was no Kurt, no team, Jane wished she could have all her memories wiped again, just so she would forget how terrible it felt to have Weller look at her with such disgust, mistrust, and hatred. 

“You can’t just send me away! I need to be here for this! I have dedicated years of my life to see this mission get accomplished, I am not running away now!” As angry as Oscar was when the words left his mouth, he didn’t stutter. “Oscar, this is not your call to make.” Shepherd didn’t have to say it any louder than normal to make herself heard. As strong and skilled as Oscar was, that woman was able to terrify anyone. “If we don’t succeed tonight, if we aren’t able to complete the last phase of our plan, I don’t want everyone around just wanting to get caught. I expect all of you to be smart, to lay low, and to come up with a new plan, if things go south.” 

For years Shepherd was confident with her plan. She had always been sure it would work out, but with Jane taking the side of the FBI, erasing her brother’s memories, it just got harder and harder to believe it would actually work. “I expect you to do as you are told, Oscar. I hope it isn’t an issue, and that you don’t plan on getting on my way. Don’t do anything irrational.” Her words were harsher than ever. 

He knew he didn’t get a say in this, just like he didn’t get a say when his fiancée was drugged, had her memory wiped, and her entire body was covered with those weird tattoos. But he was grateful they added his bird drawing, nonetheless. The only thing he could do was disappear, and wait to see how the plan would turn out. 

Oscar never had much, so there wasn’t anything to leave behind, besides his fake documents, some cash, and the only picture of Remi and himself he had left, in which she probably looked the most beautiful he had ever seen her, he caught his flight empty handed.

Chapter One: Chaos

When Jane woke up on that hospital bed, everything was so blurry it felt like a weird dream. Her eyes slowly opened, but the exhaustion kept her lying down for a few minutes. Her head felt heavy, and confusion quickly filled her thoughts. When she was finally able to move her hair off her eyes, she saw her hospital bracelet. “Doe, Jane”. 

“Jane Doe? Am I... It can’t be.” It didn’t take her long to figure out what was going on. With a badge besides her bed that read the same name as her hospital file, everything became clear. She had successfully infiltrated the FBI. That was pretty much obvious. What she couldn’t understand was: why did she remember exactly who she was? If the ZIP had worked, she wouldn’t remember anything. She wasn’t supposed to remember. And she wasn’t supposed to have a ring on her finger either. 

“God, damn it, Oscar. I gave you the ring back for a reason, y-”, Remi stopped herself from cursing, taking a good look at the ring instead. “This is not the ring Oscar gave me. Fuck.” As she was suddenly filled with energy, Remi got up from the bed, quickly picking up her things, and brushing off any nurses that tried to stop her from leaving the hospital. 

Outside the building, about a block from the main entry, there was a public phone. That was all she needed. Remi dialed the number to call her handler, but strangely no one answered. So, she tried again. Nothing. “This can’t be happening.” Panic started to fill her, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Remi turned around, grabbing the hand and twitching it, as she heard the man cry out. 

“What the hell, Jane?” She froze. “Kurt?” 

Asia wasn’t a bad idea. Oscar had always wanted to visit China, anyway. He had asked Remi to go with him, once. “After we succeed with the plan, we can go wherever you want.” she had told him. But traveling the world, meeting these new places, trying new food, none of it seemed as fun, now that he was alone. And hiding from the FBI’s radar. 

Being alone wasn’t even the worst of it. Oscar had always enjoyed his own company. What was agonizing was her absence. Not knowing how she’s been, who she’s seeing. Not knowing who’s been touching her, or if she’s even alive. That thought sent a shiver through his entire body, making his knees weak as he stood at the airport lobby. 

He had to admit, Shanghai had not been his first option. The air there felt so much heavier than in New York, although he had no idea if that was because of the pollution or because of his anxiety. After Sandstorm fell, Shepherd was captured and Roman was killed, Oscar knew he couldn’t make an appearance just yet. Many members of their organization were in hiding, and he had to wait for one of them to make contact, so they could come up with a new plan. 

The man never enjoyed the idea of following through with the plan without Remi, Roman or Shepherd. He believed the cause, of course he did, but that belief wasn’t enough to make him risk his life. There were very little things capable of making him do that, his fiancée took place in pretty much all of them. And now she was gone. 

Oscar took a cab to the first hotel on his list. As usual, he would stay there for nine days, and move on to the next one, where he would be for nine more days. That routine could follow like that for months until a Sandstorm member reached out to him. For years. Still, he had to be prepared for when they did. 

“Why are you out here? You should be resting.” He told her just before he realized she was trying to call someone. “What are you doing?”. 

“I just... I woke up and didn’t understand what was happening,” Remi remembered the ring on her finger, and tried to keep calm as she came up with a good excuse. “You were gone, I was so worried. I didn’t know if you had been hurt too.” She thought her answer was convincing enough for her supposed-to-be husband, but Kurt doubted she was there for the reason she told him so. 

“So, you decided to what? Call me?” Weller noticed her poking at her ring with her thumb, which was not something she used to do, but he didn’t give it much thought. “You passed out. We were home, and you just collapsed onto the floor. You were out for three days. I’ve been worried sick.” 

“I... I didn’t mean to worry you.” She looked down at his hands. A ring. “I just want to go home.” Kurt put his hand on her left shoulder, in a failed attempt to comfort his wife. It would probably have worked, if the single thought of his touch didn’t make her want to vomit. 

“I know. It’s okay, come here.” He threw his arms around her, and buried his nose on her dark hair. “Let’s get you checked out, and I’ll take you home, okay?”. Knowing who she was calling suddenly didn’t feel important anymore. He knew something was off, yet decided to ignore his gut and just be happy to have his wife back. 

Remi forced herself to hold his hand on their way inside the building. It felt sweaty and cold, like he had been close to a mental breakdown. I just need to get to those FBI files, find out where the mission stands, how long has passed, and most importantly, how the hell did I end up married to Kurt Weller?


	2. Cold Blooded

“How the hell did I let this happen?!” Remi’s heart was pounding in her chest. Her fingertips slightly touching the FBI files she had in hands. “Sandstorm fell. Roman is dead. Shepherd is under CIA custody. I am completely alone here. The plan failed, and it’s all my fault.” She had to leave the papers on the coffee table as the tears started to drop. 

Kurt’s apartment was dark. The sun was setting, but she didn’t bother to get up from the couch and turn on the lights. Remi wiped her own tears. Her husband would he home any minute, and she needed to get her shit together. Husband. Home. Those words sounded disgusting. They sounded wrong. That wasn’t her home. The man who she laid in bed with every night was not the man she loved. Yet she had to play pretend. 

When the door opened, the black-haired woman smiled instantaneously, as she opened the coffee table drawer and hid the files inside it. “Honey! I’m home. I got some vegetables and some ingredients to make that vegan lasagna you like so much.” Weller’s voice was sweet and tender. Remi could constantly feel how in love he is her – no, with Jane – and it made her feel sick. 

“You didn’t have to.” She tried to sound as thankful as possible while getting up to help him with groceries. Out of all things, Remi never thought her memory wiped self would go vegan, and that being said, she would never imagine vegan food could taste so nice. Not missing meat was definitely a weird thing for her, but it was one of the changes she didn’t mind, and sometimes was even grateful for. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly, as she placed a small kiss on his cheek, and taking one of the paper bags from his hands to place it on the kitchen table. “How was your day at work? I wish I could have been there.” She sighed. “You know you’re supposed to be resting. No work for at least a week, Jane. Doctor’s words.” He smiled at her eye roll, and then answered her question briefly, “It was fine. We followed some leads on a drug cartel we’ve been wanting to catch for a while now? How was yours?” 

It felt strange, yet comforting to have a normal conversation with him. Of course, it didn’t change how angry he constantly made her feel. She blinked at the question, and turned around to wash the vegetables. Obviously, she couldn’t tell him she spent the entire afternoon using her FBI log in – which she didn’t remember, but found she was pretty good at hacking herself. Jane was pretty predictable – to read old Sandstorm case files. 

“I watched our wedding video today. Again.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She had watched it in order to study how to act around him. “Sometimes I just wish we could go back.” She said in a whisper, placing the last tomato inside the bowl and handing it for him to slice them. He caught her eye and smiled softly. “I do, too. I miss Colorado sometimes. Maybe we can go back, once we’re done solving everything Roman left for us in that hard drive he gave you.” Roman’s name made Remi’s body weaken. Her brother was one of the only people she had, and now he was gone, too. She moved closer to Kurt and took his hand on hers. “Yeah... I guess we could.” 

Oscar had given up getting any signals from Sandstorm when his burner phone rang. “She’s back.” He heard a harsh voice on the other end. “Remi’s back, Oscar. She tried contacting that old line, the one we told her to call if she ever remembered about the plan. There’s no way she would have remembered that line if she hadn’t gotten her memories back. We believe the ZIP effect has passed.” Oscar couldn’t find in him the strength to respond right away. 

“Are you even listening to me? We have to contact her, get a new plan going. This is what Shepherd wanted-” The man was cut off by Oscar’s sudden response. “She’s back?” His mind couldn’t focus on anything but that sentence. “Yes, Oscar, she is. Have you been listening to what I’m saying? We can carry on with the mission, come up with a new plan!” A sigh could be heard. “The mission failed, Lucas. It’s over. Even if Remi is back, which we can’t be so sure, there are like four of us left. We lost. Let it go.” 

He hung up before Lucas could say anything else. Remi having her old memories again didn’t change the circumstances. Shepherd was gone. So was Roman. So was Sandstorm. All the promises he had made seemed pointless now. She’s there, probably sleeping with that FBI agent, while he’s here, trying not to get busted. Hoping not to get knocked out and gain consciousness in a CIA black site. 

She’s alive. She remembers me. And she’s alive. All Oscar could feel was relief. After months of expectations, wondering if his fiancée was okay, now knowing she remembered him seemed like a gift from the heavens. He would probably think it was, if he believed in heaven. 

He opened the wardrobe, getting out a black leather jacket. He grabbed a photograph from the front pocket and tossed the piece of clothing onto the bed. Even though he didn’t bring much, his hotel room as still messy, and the “Do not disturb” sign he always had at the door didn’t allow it to be cleaned up. The picture of him and Remi was one of the only things he had to hold onto. The other thing was her ring. 

“You don’t have to do that.” He remembered when she gave him the ring back. He was drawing a bird – the one she now has tattooed on her neck – when it happened. He remembered how painful it was to watch her remove it from her finger and hand it to him as it meant nothing. Like they meant nothing. And, in comparison to the greatness of the mission, they really didn’t mean much. At least not as much to her as they did to him. “Yes. I do.”


	3. Already Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! thanks to everyone reading this and leaving kudos! it means a lot! i hope u guys like this one.

“Jane, we need to talk.” Kurt’s voice sounded sharp. He wasn’t angry, but he definitely wasn’t happy. He had just gotten home from work, to find his wife sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. “Weird, she hates tea. She has always been a coffee person.” He thought as he moved closer to sit next to her. Weller knew that if he didn’t start the conversation soon, he would lose all the courage he had been building for the past hour. And he had already been keeping this from her for too long. Long enough. 

“What’s wrong?” Jane’s voice was quiet. Worried, even. Kurt took her hands into his, along with a deep breath. “When you passed out, a couple weeks ago... We thought you might be pregnant... Jane...” She squeezed his hand in reassurance, “What is it, Kurt?”. It was now or never. She had the right to know. She needed to know. 

“When Roman died, he was sick. He left his medical history in the drive he gave you, the one you helped us unlock. It seems he was suffering from some kind of ZIP poisoning. He was dying, already, Jane. And...” He blinked slowly, trying to force himself to say it out loud, “So are you.” 

Her entire body froze, as the cup she had been holding slipped from her hand, soaking the couch with hot tea, and spilling some on her lap, though he was too shocked to even notice it was burning. “Shit.” Kurt got up quickly to go after wipes. “Are you okay?” his voice was not only worried, he sounded devastated. 

“How long have you known?” She asked him, placing the cup on the coffee table. Her legs were too weak for her to walk to the bedroom to get clean pants. When he got back with the wipes and started cleaning the couch, she knew he was ditching the question. “Weller, how long have you known?” 

Weller. She hadn’t called him that in what felt like forever. “Since the day you got admitted into the hospital. The team called me and-” He was cut off by her “That was weeks ago! Weeks! You have been keeping information about my own health! Information I had every right to know!” By that point, Remi couldn’t even pretend anymore. She had been playing the role of a loving wife for far too long, besides a man she despised. 

Every sleepless night after having sex with him, after hearing him moan what she had to pretend to be her name. Sleeping with the enemy. And he had been lying to her. Every second she spent with him she was closer to death, and she didn’t even know it. Those weeks, she would never get them back. Those were wasted days, and she didn’t have many left to waste. 

Kurt’s eyes were teary, but he didn’t allow himself to cry. “I couldn’t find a way to tell you. You were recovering, I-” Her legs finally gave her the strength to get up. “I was not recovering, Kurt. I’ve been dying! I am still sick. Unless you have a cure and have been keeping that from me, too?” 

“I would never... Jane... Please, hear me out.” She walked past him, grabbing her cellphone and going towards the door. “No, Kurt. I can’t do this right now. I can’t talk to you about this.” He could feel his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach, and his throat ache, as he watched the love of his life shut the door behind her, and walk away from him. Again. 

“I need to get her back.” That’s all Oscar’s mind could focus on. He knew Remi better than he knew himself. She was probably still in New York, trying to come up with a new plan. Being Jane Doe, sleeping with Weller, and trying to get Sandstorm back on its feet. She had always been too stubborn to give up on what she believed in. That was one of his favorite things about her. 

He needed a plan and he knew he definitely couldn’t execute it from China. The only way for him to get her back would be to fly to New York and somehow make contact with her. And that was all he wanted. Contact with her. After Sandstorm fell and all of Oscar’s close friends were either captured or killed, he couldn’t care less about the plan. All he wanted was to get back with Remi, and find a way to live with her the life they were never allowed to have. And that was exactly what he was going to do. 

The first flight from Shanghai to New York City was in three days. It wasn’t as fast as he wanted it, but at least he had time to buy her something nice as a welcome back gift. He hadn’t seen her, touched her or talked to her in years. It had to be at least more special than the day they said goodbye. 

Remi sat on the hotel room bed, trying to figure out what her next move should be, but her mind was too clouded. Clouded by feelings. How ironic. “I don’t want your feelings clouding your judgement, okay?” She would tell Oscar. The plan was more important than any sentiment. Yet, there she was, with her mind completely grey, and her only thoughts were about her up-coming death and her possibly dead fiancée. 

If she was going to die, she wanted to at least die happily. Somewhere she liked, with someone she cared for. She wanted her last days to be worth something, even though she now had nothing. No mother, no brother, no almost husband. She still got shivers from the thought of getting to call Oscar her husband one day. She probably already would, if getting so close to him wasn’t such a risk to the plan. 

Oscar’s death was never confirmed. They never found a body, and he was never arrested. He was one of the only Sandstorm members left, and he just disappeared. “I bet he went to China. He always wanted to visit.” Even through her emptiness, she still managed to laugh at that. “I wonder if he would enjoy it there as much as he hoped.” The thought of him being safe in another continent sent her some warmness, which her body was lacking. 

“If I stay around, they could find a cure for me. I could use them to get it, and then finally leave. But there’s a chance they won’t ever find it. There’s a chance I’ll die one day in Kurt Weller’s arms. I’ll die unhappy and disgusted. And even worse, there’s a chance I’ll die here, and Oscar will be alive out there. I could choose to stay, and risk living my last days with someone I don’t trust, and don’t like. Or I could accept my fate, and spend the rest of my life with the man I love. It’s not that hard of a choice.” Suddenly, her black and white thoughts faded, leaving only the ones in bright colors.


	4. I Should Go

As the morning came, Remi booked a flight to China that would take place four days from then. She didn't have to think much to realize being with Oscar was the only right choice she could make. The plan was over, the more she thought about it, the more she accepted there was no way to keep working on rebuilding Sandstorm. She had no one else to count on, and had probably months to do it at most. Coming up with a plan in months to replace the one that took her years to build was next to impossible. 

Spending the night at the hotel felt freeing, but she knew just disappearing wouldn’t be a good idea. Kurt would definitelly come after her. He was so blindly in love with Jane, he wouldn’t stop until he found her. “At least that part of the plan worked just fine.” She thought. “Apart from the fact she- I married him.” That word when said in relation to Kurt Weller always made Remi shiver. It felt unnatrural, almost sinful. Wrong. 

She checked out at the hotel and went straight to her apartment. Being the workaholic she knew Kurt was, he wouldn’t be home before dawn, so she had plenty of time to pack her bags and get ready to leave. The only thing she had no idea how she was gonna do, was making sure he wouldn’t come after her. She would have to be clear, no mixed signals could be left. Nothing that could make him think there was even a tiny possibility of her going back to him. He had to know she was gone for good. 

When he arrived home, she was waiting for him, standing next to the windows, watching the New York traffic. The sound of the key unlocking the door made her take a deep breath. “Hey... You’re back...” His voice sounded soft, she could tell he was having a hard time choosing his words. He was being over careful. “Look, Jane-” Remi interrupted him as soon as she noticed he would start giving her a speech about how he just wanted to protect her. This had to be done, and it had to be done now. 

“No. Kurt, I’m leaving.” His jaw dropped, but no words came out of his open mouth, so she continued. “I don’t want to hear about your good intentions. I have made up my mind. I want to spend my last days somewhere I can be happy, and that’s not with you.” The breeze would probably feel so good on her shoulders if the windows weren’t closed, she had to fight the urge to open them, and focus on what she was there to do. Weller was unlucky for that, because the wind would probably dry the tears running through his face. 

“You can’t mean that... Jane...” His voice broke as he said her name out loud. It was such a beautiful name. But it didn’t belong to her. “Remi. My name is Remi. I am done being called Jane, and I am done being with you. It’s over, Weller. All of it. Now, let me go.” Her words were harsh, sharp. And she looked deep in his eyes as she spoke them, she made it clear these weren’t lies, or half-truths. This was her choice, and he would have to accept that. 

“This is the ZIP talking, Jane! It’s messing with your head. Please-” He was no longer asking. That was Kurt Weller begging to be heard. The same special agent that bossed her around years ago, that yelled at her, tried to give her orders, the same man was now begging for her to listen to him. To give him a chance to help her. “Please.” That word had never sounded so pathetic to her ears. 

“The plan is over, Kurt. You took down Sandstorm. I have no reason to pretend to be in love with you anymore.” She stepped forward, towards the kitchen counter, where she left her ring. Their ring. The apartment was so quiet the sound of it touching the wood could be clearly heard. That was the most heartbreaking sound Kurt had ever heard. And it was the third time it was echoing his head. “Jane...” His voice was now a whisper she was able to ignore, with her suitcase in her hand, she left the house she once called home. 

Oscar’s flight was in a few hours, and he still had no idea what gift to get for Remi. Anything he could purchase seemed worthless, nothing was ever enough. Remi wasn’t even materialistic, anything he got her would make her eyes shine and a little smile would show up on her face. He missed seeing those big shiny eyes more than he could admit. It took him a long time of wandering around the city to finally accept he wouldn’t find anything on time, and he couldn’t miss his flight. 

When he arrived at the airport it was so crowded there was no place to sit. He checked in, but decided to wait outside, since he still had an hour until he had to get in the plane. There were several benches in front of the building, but only one of them had an empty sit, next to an old bearded man, who was making origami. 

Oscar sat beside him, carefully watching him with the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t help but stare at the man’s hands working quickly and with precision, yet delicately. His beard was full and white, the same shade as his hair. The old man seemed so concentrated on folding the papers Oscar didn’t think he would notice him staring. 

“You have interest in learning?” The elder man’s voice was hoarse, giving it away that he smoked his whole life. That, along with the pack of cigarettes he had falling out of his pocket. “Sorry, what?” Oscar looked up at him, realizing he’d been watching the man the whole time. “I was... That’s very impressive, what you’re doing.” 

The man slid a red paper sheet next to Oscar’s hand and smiled tenderly. “Try it.” he said, then noticing how confused the young man’s face became he reassured, “I’ll show you how. Do you have anything in mind?” Oscar accepted the paper, looking at it and thinking. His mind had been such a mess the past few weeks, he couldn’t really think of anything other than Remi. Her body, her voice, her touch. He looked up and gave the gentleman a tiny smile. “A bird.” 

Remi’s ride to the airport seemed longer than ever. The days were passing so slowly, four days seemed like four weeks, and every minute was like an hour. By this time tomorrow she would be in China, seeing the country her former fiancé had been dreaming of visiting for such a long time. She needed to find a way to contact him. Knowing Oscar as well as Remi does, she knew he’d be hiding in Asia. Of course, he would take the running away from the FBI situation as an excuse to go on the trip of his dreams. That was just such an Oscar thing to do. 

She knew he would be in Asia, because the other continent he had always wanted to visit was Africa, and they had been there already. Years ago, they had taken a flight to South Africa, later extending the trip to many countries in the continent. They got engaged there. Under her childhood tree, she asked the man she loved to be her lifelong partner. And he had said yes. Things seemed so simple, she let herself be led on by emotion, but deep down she knew the plan would never allow them to be together. It was bigger than them. 

But the plan is over now. And Remi arrived at the airport. She was ready to start a new chapter of her life. The last chapter, with the man she loved, somewhere far away from where she had spent the past couple of years. She checked in, but her flight was in around an hour. Remi could feel the blood running through her veins as anxiety took over her body, which was strange, and exciting, due to the fact she was trained to remain calm under all circumstances. 

The lobby wasn’t as crowded as she expected, considering it was New York. It was unusual, but nice. She could see the people who were arriving from their flights, some with smiles on their lips, other with swollen eyes from crying. Remi stood next to the huge doors, watching people come and go. Paying close attention to their faces, the way they were holding onto their luggage, mothers carrying their children, men with anger in their eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder if her excitement was as clear on her face as the other emotions were on everybody else’s. 

She watched a man come inside the airport, just arriving from his flight. He didn’t carry much, which made him look like he was unattached. Remi had gotten so distracted by observing all the people she barely noticed how fast time was passing now. The man looked around briefly, and got caught in her stare. The tattoos clearly were hard not to notice. As were his eyes. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. 

“Oscar?!”


End file.
